1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector equipped with a lever for fitting another connector (hereinafter referred to as a fitting lever), which is used for connection of a wire harness for vehicles, and a method of mounting a winding spring for setting the initial position of the fitting operation lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previouly known examples of a connector equipped with a fitting lever and the method of mounting the fitting lever are disclosed in e.g. JP-A (Laid Open) No. 4-87169 and JP-A (Laid Open) No. 5-3059 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,635). But, the prior art fitting-lever equipped connector has a disadvantage that the fitting lever is mounted in a connector with poor operability.